


他是光1⃣️1⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	他是光1⃣️1⃣️

吃完午饭已经是下午两点多了，原因是TS非要把他的小爱人抱上大腿喂饭，美其名曰：甜蜜的惩罚，让你还敢伤了自己的手。  
男孩本来脸上红晕就没退，现在更像发高烧一般，屁股碰到男人的坚挺，他战栗着想逃跑，脑子都模糊了。  
“如果你不介意我先在餐桌上吃你，就继续动，”男孩困难地瞄了他一眼，乖乖的吃了喂到嘴边的食物。  
男人心情大好，闪亮会说话的眼睛闪着让男孩无法抗拒的吸引，一勺勺喂的仔细，吃的认真。  
一一如果忽略男人穿过男孩腋下随机游走的手⋯事实上，男孩的呼吸已然急促，在手指夹住右胸小可爱磨擦时，一声克制不住的呻吟在男人耳边回响。  
男人喉结滚动，凑上去舔男孩嘴角流下的汤痕，灵巧的舌几个来回就冲那半张的小嘴露出的诱人的小舌去了。  
被反复吸吮含舔的男孩已经无法思考，待男人的唇舌放过他时，他从侧坐变成了跨坐在男人的大腿上轻摇，双手环住男人的脖子，屁股和后背都在男人手中。  
“真想弄死你这个诱人的小东西。”男人色情地动了动腰，顶到男孩挺起的下腹，“可惜暂时不能吃你了，小甜心。”  
“ Sir，私人航线申请成功。” Friday的声音毫无预兆地响起。“起飞时间是明天晚上十点整，到达目的地上海浦东国际机场时间是当地时间早上4点，可以有效避开记者。”  
“谢谢你，好姑娘。”男人亲了亲男孩太阳穴，“我想一会儿你需要准备一下?”  
“⋯”男孩心里懊恼，但什么话也没说，只是笑着注视着男人。  
饭后解开手上的绷带时，男人发现男孩手心除了几道红痕，已无大碍。  
“好了，kid”男人摸了摸他的头发，“再睡会儿吧。”  
看到男孩用疑惑又遗憾的小眼神望着他，男人笑了，“我没那么禽兽，虽然很想要你。”  
拉过男孩的手，闭上那带着长睫的眼睛，在他手心印下无比温柔的吻，“你的身体会受不了的，kid，我爱你，我们有一辈子的时间。”  
男孩笑弯了双眼。  
他不知道，在他睡前一直望着他的男人直到他醒来还维持着同样的状态。  
伟大的Tony Stark从来没有发现自己是如此地渴爱，他贪婪地呼吸着男孩清新的气息，仿佛生怕终于得到的他再次消失。  
——————————————  
Stark的私人飞机停在小岛的停机坪上，随行人员将行李安顿好，过来请两位主角上飞机。  
“Hi，Dude！”  
Peter像听到了Ned的声音，左右张望了一下，“你听到⋯”  
“这里！”头上传来兴奋的声音。  
男孩眼睛睁的老大。  
“Mr⋯Stark⋯？”他感动得望向身边的男人，他总是在自己说出来前，把自己想要的变成现实。  
男人搂住他肩膀，用他那泛着水光的大眼睛瞟了一眼男孩，满足地笑着说：“我想你肯定想和你的好朋友一起出去走走。”  
“你都没有告诉我⋯”男孩扬起他甜美的笑容，眼底都是七彩的光芒。  
“告诉你就不是惊喜了。”  
望着他的男孩和朋友进行着他们熟练的手势交流，男人喃喃低语。  
我的男孩，我想给你好多惊喜。


End file.
